Progression
by jumpcutfindo
Summary: It's the year 2184, and humanity has entered a new era of prosperity. Colonisation of the Solar System Sol has long been around. Our story follows the descendants of the original members of Camp Half Blood, where they find news of an imminent attack on Earth. Review!
1. Rough Ride

**START OF SUMMARY**

**It's the year 2184. Humanity has entered a new era of prosperity, and colonisation of the other planets in the Solar System, or Sol, has been achieved. The colony of Mars, known as Progress, was established in the year 2069, and is now a city near the equator of Mars.**

Sea levels of Earth have risen a metre due to the extreme weather conditions caused by global warming. However, most of the richer nations have eradicated most diseases and cancer now has a cure, although poorer nations are still struggling with medical issues, as they are only equipped with early 21st century technology.

Our story begins with two completely normal demigod youngsters, Joey and Michael, who live in the suburbs of New York, and they have quite the unusual task set to them...

**END OF SUMMARY**

****Author's Note:

Third story on , I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Rough Ride**

"Got your gear?" Michael asked Joey as he cleaned his pistol. That thing was powered by celestial bronze bullets, reliable on monsters but not for mortals. They would just pass through them as though they were smoke.

She eyed Michael's weapon. "Celestial bronze isn't a very good weapon for fighting mortals, you know."

"I know, that's why I have this dagger."

"That dagger is celestial bronze too."

Michael raised his eyebrows at her. "So what? It's not like she's heavily guarded or anything."

She put down her helmet and looked at him. "We're going to a prison."

"So?"

"A high security prison. On Mars."

" I still don't see the problem," Michael said, reloading his gun with metal bullets.

"Ah forget it, you're useless." She turned away. The shuttle they were in jerked roughly. Joey looked into the shuttle's cockpit. "Hey Mon, everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine! Just some space debris. We're landing soon, ETA 4 minutes," Mon said in his odd Irish accent. His name was simply Mon, an Irish educated boy who moved to the East Coast a couple of months back. Joey and Michael managed to find him under pressure from a pack of flesh eating chihuahuas near the spaceport, and after saving him he's been indebted to the both of them since.

Joey sat back down and looked out the window. It was nothing but vacuum outside, revealing a brilliant sight of the distant stars and galaxy. The red,rocky planet of Mars loomed ahead, giant and threatening. In its century's worth of colonisation, as well as establishment of another Camp on it, it seemed the same as two centuries before. From the photos.

"You guys better put on your suits, there's like zero oxygen on Mars. You can suffocate if you want." Mon said.

"Yeah yeah, we know," Michael said as he strapped on the suit. It was a bulky looking suit that Chiron had provided for them. It seemed heavy but was in fact incredibly light and actually helped keep you dying from lack of air. Pretty useful.

Joey put it on over her normal clothes as well as the wing shaped necklace Hermes had given her for her birthday and looked through the cockpit. Their objective was simple: get the target out of the prison and return to Camp. The Earth Camp.

Another sudden jerk shook the shuttle. Joey looked out the window hastily and was met with laser bursts nearly scraping the shuttle.

"Bollocks!" Mon shouted through the intercom. "We're being shot at!"

"Oh really? I couldn't tell!" Michael shouted back.

"Brace yourselves, this is gonna be a rough ride!"

Joey gripped the seat tightly, but then suddenly she saw a laser hit the rocket thrusters outside, and they exploded. Not really, they couldn't combust. There wasn't any oxygen for fire to burn so they just fell apart, sparks jumping out of the disconnected wire.

"Shuttle 06-09 to Camp! We're hit! We're hit! Losing altitude and travelling at 10,000km per hour!"

"Can you slow the thing down?" One of the controllers at the Camp replied.

"I can try!" And then another laser hit the second engine.

Mon swore loudly. "That laser took out our communications too!" He shouted as the shuttle entered Mars atmosphere.

Joey felt the heat of the accelerating spacecraft as it headed toward the red rocky surface below.

She looked at Michael and he looked back, and it was obvious to both of them what their situation was.

They were screwed.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! A review is much appreciated because it will make me happy and not sad :)


	2. Progress

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 is out! I have a very messed up posting schedule, AKA I post when I feel like it :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Progress**

Michael shook his head, apparently unharmed by the impact of the shuttle with the solid surface of Mars. His body parts were still intact, but his suit had been scratched and damaged very heavily. He shook off some of the Martian dirt and looked around for Joey. She was bleeding from the head, but her suit was intact too. Mon seemed slightly dazed, but nonetheless was tending to Joey.

"She's out cold, and her oxygen tank is hit. We'll need to get her into the city dome," he said, pointing to the giant dome that was about a kilometre away.

"How are we supposed to get her there?" Michael asked urgently as he looked at the meter on Joey's oxygen tank. "And what are we gonna do about the mission?"

"Worry about one thing first, mate. Right now we need to get Joey to safety or we'll never make it back to Earth." He heaved Joey onto his shoulder, and being the strong dude he was he managed to carry her without a problem.

We had a kilometre to trudge through before we finally reached the dome. The dome was this giant structure that encased the entire city, and the inner surface of the dome made it look as though the city was sunny, rainy or whatever weather maintenance wanted. It helped keep the sandstorms and other extreme weather of Mars out.

Speaking of sandstorms, one was heading directly for them.

Mon rushed to one of the outposts. Michael turned to face the wreckage, and found the Martian rebels back there searching the wreckage. One of them turned to face Michael and Michael thought he saw four eyes. Odd.

They entered the capsule situated at the base of the outpost and Mon placed Joey on one of the metal seats. He then pressed a button and a light lit up as the sliding door sealed shut. Breathable air began to pump into the room.

"How is she?" Michael asked as they waited.

"She's fine, but her head will need patching up."

Michael heaved a sigh of relief as the light turned green. They took off their helmets. Mon headed into a side door. "This way," he said before disappearing around the corner with Joey back on his back.

Michael followed. This wasn't the first time he'd been on Mars, but the city impressed him all the same. It looked similar to Manhattan, with clear simulations of Earth skies, and skyscrapers reaching high up, near the top of the dome. The city surrounded a lake in the middle of the city and flying cars, also known as flycars travelled along designated routes.

The colony of Progress was simply stunning.

* * *

Ratings and reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Martian Encampment

**Chapter 3: Martian Encampment**

"Joey, you feeling better?" Michael said to her as she woke up groggily from unconsciousness.

"My head is throbbing like mad, other than that I'm fine," Joey said, waving away the glass of water Michael held up for her. She looked around and it seemed like one of those luxurious hotels on Earth where there were bellboys serving you with anything you needed. Bright light shone into the room and she adjusted her gaze to Michael and Mon, who were looking over her. "Where are we?"

"We're at one of the Camp's bases. It's a hotel to mortals but it's just one of the Camp's outposts here in Progress," Mon replied. He picked up a jug of nectar and some ambrosia. "Here, one more won't kill you."

Joey ate the ambrosia square Mon offered and drank some nectar. Rejuvenated, she stood up and looked out at the city. It was getting dark out, according to the simulation of the dome.

"What time is it?"

"Well, they don't really follow Earth time here... but it's 3am, New York time," Mon answered, checking his pistol for any kinks. Michael's pistol had actually combusted in his pocket during the emergency landing or crashing. Joey checked her weapons. They seemed to be intact.

Just some history about the colony of Progress. Progress was the Earth's second otherworld colony, the first being Armstrong Base on the Moon. It was established in 2069 as a permanent settlement on Mars, and the huge dome came along in 2140. It was to allow the settlers to have some space to move about instead of being confined in those capsules that they lived in about fifty years ago. Now it looked like a normal Earth city, a thick glass dome blocking the hazardous environment outside.

Back to the story. "How are we gonna get to the prison? Isn't it in the capsules around fifty kilometres from here?" Michael asked.

"We were supposed to land nearby but the lasers from those rebels got us. I don't even know why those rebels choose to live in those capsules instead of this dome. It just doesn't make sense," Mon said.

"They probably like isolation," Joey commented.

"Hold on, who are these 'rebels' you two keep mentioning?" Michael inquired, placing his gun back in its holster.

"It's your first time here, innit?" Mon asked.

"Yeah, obviously."

Joey sighed. "I'll give you the brief description. When they got the dome here in the 2140s, these rebels decided not to live in the dome for some reason. The government of Progress tried to destroy all the capsules, except for some emergency ones in case of problems that might arise. These rebels just opened fire on the government forces and they threatened to take the dome out, so the government just gave in and now they're living on the outskirts of Progress."

"That's hardly brief."

"The full version has politics, wanna hear it?"

"We don't have time for that, we have to move now. Our target's been in that prison for almost forty eight hours. Follow me, we'll take the special elevator," he said, picking up a small rucksack and heading out of the room. Michael helped Joey up and they follow Mon through a series of completely ordinary hallways to one of those lifts that workers usually used to transport stuff. The doors slid open silently and they entered.

As the doors shut, he looked at Mon.

"Uh Mon? This is a worker's elevator, how is it different from the other elevators?" Michael asked.

"It's not only a worker's elevator," Mon said, pressing the buttons "7", "0", "7" twice before pressing the bell button. The elevator shook and it shot down the building. Michael felt his ears pop as the pressure started to drop. The elevator finally stopped and a cool female voice rang out from the speakers.

"Welcome to Floor -1, Martian Camp Half Blood."


End file.
